Gotta Keep on Keeping on
by Noodle In a Can
Summary: [ Crossover SPN/Grimm ] Join Nick on his adventure through the Wild West full of hunter culture, danger, wesen, and ghosts! This is what can happen when a Portland residing homicide detective that can see everything out of the ordinary crosses paths with demon hunters. Rated for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, never will. I wish, but that'll never happen in my lifetime. I feel like this is rough, but I figured what the heck - submit and get feedback. ***

* * *

"Open your eyes."

That was the command, and slowly the groggy mind of a dark haired prisoner woke up. He opened his eyes and glanced around a room full of men with guns. Try as he might, he could not sit up. It took a feat of strength to even lift his head while bound is heavy rope. He groaned.

"...where am I?" The bewildered captive did not understand what had happened or where he was.

"Shut up. Sit up!" The man holding the gun barked at him and yanked him to his feet by his shoulder, which was popped out of place. Hissing, the prisoner was sat up. His breathing was labored.

"What's going on? I-."

"Shut up, Grimm." Oh no, they were wesen. That's not what the doctor ordered. The main man holding a gun in front of him had red eyes and a heavy growl. The 'Grimm' grimaced and felt a safety click out of place and a barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

"You're name?"

"Nick."

"Obedient when you someone wanting to blow your head off, huh?" Nick didn't say a word as a wolfish smile rose on the main captor's face. This man – this wesen – gave the uncanny characteristics to being a blutbad. Too bad he did not have his best friend nearby for this adventure. He decided to take this one alone since it went across several states.

"What'cha here for, Grimm? Staking out new hunting grounds? Taking heads as you go?"

Admittedly, there were a few incidents along the way when he'd encounter gangs ready to skewer him in different cities. He heard through the grapevine about what was said.

"That how you found me?"

"You taking those heads back in Denver? Yeah. Decided to stop this before you came rolling through and killing our families."

Nick never attributed to killing anyone. Oh no, that was a frame job, and no cop would ever see this man as being at fault. He was a cop, he worked the case, he knew. It did not make this situation any better to deny it when the wrong answer could mean lights out forever.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah!? Good for you. You will anyway." Then came a nod. Nick could not turn his head as the tip of the gun dug into his shoulder as he was yanked back. He felt like his muscles were splitting apart. He could not get a gasp of air between the jolts of pain.

"Look! Listen! Okay! I'm...trying to get my hands on something going to auction!" His vision doubled as shallow breathing became harder and harder under the dense, thick air. Where was he? It smelled like a barn or something. He was pushed to the floor, hunched over his knees, gun moved to the back of his head.

"Keep your head down, Asshole." Another voice chimed in from behind him. Nick kept his head between his knees as the gun moved to the back of his head once more. The last thing he wanted to do was to antagonize these guys further. Breathing proved impossible.

The sound of footsteps and slowly a knock jarred the Grimm's thoughts of death. He could not see who came to call, but he rose his head just enough to see someone's very old boots and old jeans.

"What the hell's going on, Bobby?"

"Dunno, but Jim and Joe here caught what decapitated those people in Denver."

The boots came closer to him. Nick tensed, waiting for a kick or some sort of violence. None came and that worried him even more.

"What is it, Joe?"

"Somethin' we don't like to talk about much, Dean. This here is a Grimm."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Human, he was human. He had to be human. Both of the wesen that had Nick bound paused. Was this the point where he could chime in with the truth?

"Someone who sees werewolves in broad daylight" There. He said it. Nick glanced up at the guy holding the gun in front of him and there it was – those red eyes again and a growing growl. "Isn't that right, Joe?"

Joe's woge was brief, but the Dean guy got the picture. "What the HELL!?" He drew his own gun on the blutbad and he heard the other gun go for the back of Dean's head. Nick all ready did damage to his shoulder, wrung his hands at the ropes. It's a good thing he's had training for these situations because that would make this escape impossible.

Jerking free of the bindings, Nick had one second to make this right and swung his body around to kick at Jim's leg. Jim shot the ceiling and howled as he went down. Nick slid out of the way and got to his feet. He knew that howl. "Coyotl?! Really!?"

There was a huge blast of a shotgun near him made Nick stop. His ears rung from the piercing noise of the bullet being fired. He was greeted by the same gun pointed at him. Bobby was angry.

"What the San Hell is going on? Yur all gettin' yur head blown off 'til you give me some reason why I shouldn'." Bobby was definitely not someone to mess with. Someone he'd see on the wrong end of a trailer park with a Second Amendment sticker on his beat up eighteen wheeler. Joe and Jim? Oh, they had a ton of explaining to do. Dean tied up Joe.

"I don't have any silver, Bobby."

"Shit, kid, you never have anything!"

"I used it all the last few days, all right!"

Nick glanced at Joe. He dug his own grave. Jim's silence proved he was scared stiff. They both were as haggard as Dean and Bobby. The Grimm didn't make a move. He knew better. A hairpin trigger on a temperamental older man can be the end of it all. Out of frying pan and into the fire. Dean did not hesitate to tie both of these men up. He moved close to Nick and gripped onto his shoulder that only paused from the searing pain that rattled his very soul. He instantly crumbled under the guy's grip.

"Okay...okay..." Dean watched his flinch and immediately fall into a chair. He still couldn't breathe very well and his vision dulled out.

"I don't know what the Hell you are. Til I do, you ain't movin' from this chair."

"Look, all right, I won't move, you can keep that gun pointed at my face, I don't care. But, please don't tie my hands behind my back. My shoulder's out of socket, I can barely breathe."

Dean winced as he glanced at Bobby. Bobby shrugged.

"Jam it back in."

"Wait wha -!" He felt his whole reality shift as Dean held him down at popped his shoulder back into place. Nick held down the need to yell in pain as his vision was blurred once again. He was breathing easier, but damn did that hurt. The two wesen smirked. Oh, if he were any of his ancestors, heads would roll. Dean's only kind act was to tie his hands in front of him. The Grimm was too busy trying to breathe to really fight. His whole arm down to his fingers tingled with pain.

"So, Nick is it? Kinda impressed you didn't cry like a bitch. Most guys would when that happens. Hurts, don't it?" Bobby at least sounded amazed. Dean stayed quiet as he glanced between the two and then at the injured man. His lack of knowledge of the situation was definitely noticeable. This guy was a character with a two tone arm tan of someone driving too long. He really needed new clothes as far as Nick thought. He was in rags, to say the least. Dingy, dusty old clothes that looked like they had seen better days at even the worst thrift store. He drew his gun again as he approached Nick's chair.

"What the Hell is a Grimm?"

Before Nick could speak up for himself, Jim piped in.

"He thursts for blood! I swears it! He'll kill just tah kill on a good day! Onna bad one, he slaughters families and drinks their blood!"

"A vampire? How would he be injured and not hissing at me?"

"Naw, Dean, he ain't a vampire! He's a Grimm! They say they see somethin' in people and then kill them. They got demon eyes!"

"Demon eyes, huh? Why can't I see them, then?"

"Untie me and I'll show ya! I got a way to show ya what he does!"

Show him? What did that mean? Nick's mind ran rampant. Poison? Magic? Remedy like Rosalee makes? Fear for the unknown gripped his mind as he pictured the worst of all outcomes.

"No, ain't untying you, Jim. What the hell's a coyotl?"

"I dunno, they're crazy sometimes! My family's dedicated to hunting 'em down before they kill kids!"

Nick's heart pounded in his chest. That wasn't true! That's never been true. He stared at the lanky coyotl Jim. How could he say something like that? Didn't Dean see his woge? Joe smirked as Bobby's gun moved to him.

"Make one move, Joe."

"Shit, Bobby, I got bit, okay?"

"Yeah, and you need put out of your misery." Nick heard the whine and his face run pale. This wasn't fair. Time to play hero.

"Look, let both of these guys go and I'll tell you everything." The whole room stopped. Dean's gaze shifted to Nick.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, everything. Don't harm Joe or Jim and you can shoot me if you want for letting them go." Dean and Bobby exchanged glances.

"Ain't gonna happen."

"Wh-Why not?"

"A werewolf and this guy knew? How do we know he ain't one too?!"

"Joe's not a werewolf."

"...huh? He just turned into one!"

"No, that's not a werewolf."

Before Dean could speak, the huge metal door swung open. A larger man came walking.

"Dean, what the hell's keeping you?"

"Uh...Sam, we got a situation." Sam, huh? This got even more complicated. When will this end? The larger man looked around the room and rubbed the back of his neck, perplexed. "What's going...?"

"I can tell you what's not happenin'! The Grimm gettin' his head blown off!" Thanks, Joe. That really helped Nick's decision to get you spared. "Look lemme show you he's a little piece of shit, Dean. Just untie me! I didn' know nothin' 'bout Joe bein' a werewolf!"

Dean didn't move as his gaze leveled at Nick for a second, thinking.

"Yeah, I didn't either. Okay, Jim. Let's see what you got. Sam, keep a gun on this guy." He pointed to Nick. "He's mortal, that's for sure. He had his shoulder ripped outta place, had to pop it back in."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "I didn't hear a scream or anything. Got a high pain tolerance or something?"

Jim's accusations came flying again. "He don't feel it like you or me, they're cold blooded."

Nick's brain hurt. How much of a bogey man was he around here? "...this is crazy. I'm just here to look for something in Lawrence at the university."

"What's at Kansas State?" Sam questioned. Great, he was now in on this.

"Something that is my family's..." His conversation was cut short when Jim got untied.

"Don't give a shit, Grimm. I'mma show 'em what you do to others, what they see!"

Jim was fiddling with something from his pocket - a vial.

"Wait! What's in that?"

"Oh, yur gonna find out, you monster!"

Jim drew up a syringe from a satchel nearby. Nick's anxiety was going to come to life. The vial had a black substance in it - Hexenbeist magick. He moved to get out of the chair. Dean's command threw the scene into chaos.

"Sit back down! What is that, Jim!?"

"Just somethin' to show what he is!"

"It's black!"

Nick looked up at Sam for just a moment as the syringe was filled.

"Jim, don't. We don't know what the hell that is!" Dean yelled while Jim drew closer to Nick. Sam stopped pointing the gun at anyone, he wasn't sure what was going on. Bobby, on the other hand, stepped in.

"Jim, you sit your ass down and tell me what the hell is in that." Jim huffed and sat.

"Fine! It's holy water, clary sage, and a few other herbs. Nothing big!" He slid over to Bobby and popped open the vial so he could smell. It was rank.

"And shootin' this into him will get you the answer."

"Yessir."

Nick was stuck there for the moment as Dean moved to force him to stay put.

"Hey! You're going to trust that!? Dean, listen to me, some herbs can actually kill a person! It's called being poison if shot in the bloodstream." Dean glanced down and then up at Sam. Sam nodded.

"He's right, you know. Some things can kill...JIM WAIT!" Before Dean eased up on his grip, Jim got to his arm with the needle. Nick fought it with a hard jerk while it filled his veins. It left his entire body on fire as it moved through him. The Grimm crumpled and hunched over his lap, muscles trembling. Breathing was hard before this, now it was near impossible.

"Shit...Jim what was that! You're gonna kill him!"

"No, I ain't. Jus' waitaminute!" Nick heard heavy boots as Sam came running in close. He heard his heartbeat in his ears, the burning settled around his eyes

"...ow..." His tears stung and his vision blurred out. His ears rung as his balance was thrown off. The world spun and sounds echoed.

"Pull his head back and you'll see!" A hand moved to his hair and gripped down and jerked. The room was too bright.

"Oh shit..."

"What the...he's got demon eyes!"

"I tol' ya! He's evil!"

Nick couldn't speak for himself before a gun was on his head and the affect of the vial was not calming down. He doubled over in pain again. His hearing faded out - and slowly his vision.

"Jim what is this..." He managed to get out of his mouth. Sam shook his head.

"Dean, he's in pain."

"S-So? You saw it!"

"How do we know it wasn't magic!?"

Joe, who was quiet the whole time kind of snorted. "It ain't. Ma made it so we could spot the Grimm." Dean glanced at Joe.

"What's in it?"

"Jus what he said. It don't affect other people, jus' Grimms. He can't hear a word anyone's sayin' right now. Or look at 'em, for that matter."

"Why can't he look at them?"

"He's blind for the moment. Clary Sage does that to 'em."

Sam shook his head.

"How long does it last, Joe?" Bobby spoke up.

"Dunno, probably a coupla days, maybe even a coupla weeks. First Grimm to test it out on. Last one was decapitated in St. Louis."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before there was a mutual nod between them.

"Bobby, let's get Cas in on this and make sure..." Sam spoke with uncertainty. "I mean, if he's got a demon in him or something, that could explain it, right?"

Bobby looked down at the hunched over Nick and sighed and nodded. This may be a case of a misunderstanding. Dean went outside and brought their friend in.

Nick felt the air change as the door was swung open, he could not begin to understand why the gun wasn't shot yet. It was hard to breathe. Why didn't anyone warn him about this sort of magick? Soon, the breeze was felt again and a hand placed on his head. The gun was drawn back from his flesh. He instantly jerked away from it.

'Don't move. You're wounded.' Where did that come from? Nick held his breath, it was too quiet to really hear a voice that clear. His shoulder felt warm all of a sudden and there was relief in that touch. The Grimm didn't understand as he tried once again to get away from that touch and ended up on the floor. Slowly sounds were heard again.

"Cas, you freaked him out! He could probably, I dunno, behead us or something!"

"Dean, that's highly unlikely since he is injured and handicapped."

"Yeah, stop being a jerk, Dean." The new voice must be 'Cas.' Nick blinked several times before his vision faded in. Confusion was nothing new right now. What just happened? He gazed at the man named 'Cas' and regretted it. Wings? Did no one else see those gunmetal grey wings on his back? Stunned, he couldn't find words as his head tilted. Are you serious? He blinked again and looked at Jim.

"What was that stuff because I seriously am not seeing clearly."

"Something to show what you are, Grimm. Now, if you don't mind, I wanna finish what I started." He had a gun and pulled the trigger. Nick didn't have time to move, but the bullet never came. He heard a pop and Cas was on the other side of him.

"Why would you hunt him when he's not done anything wrong?" What just happened? All Nick could do was stare dumbfounded at this angel guarding him. Was this 'Cas' really an angel? Did they exist? He really did not want to find out right now. This was a bad dream and he'd wake up or something. Nick worked on the knots as Dean rushed at Jim and got him under control. Sam moved over to Nick and leaned down and shook his head.

"If Cas is protecting you, that means you aren't something to worry about." He helped with the knots. Nick was in shock. What crazy world did he just step into? "Sorry about all of this. I don't know what happened."

"...don't want to know." Nick got to his feet and looked at Joe. "Where's my wallet?"

"Better be askin' where those keys are." Anxiety rushed over him.

"What."

"Uh huh, you don't think we knew 'bout 'em?" Nick leaned over Joe.

"Where are they?" Sam made them pause.

"Uh...keys?" Nick shook his head.

"I can either let these guys kill you, or you tell me where they are." Joe just cackled.

"I'm a dead man no matter what, accepted that fate a long time ago becomin' a hunter, Grimm. I ain't tellin' you shit."

Nick stiffened. "You don't understand."

"Oh I do, Grimmy. I do more 'en you know. Daddy's apart of them after ya."

Oh no. No, not this. He looked Jim over for a moment and stood up with his arms cross. He didn't send them yet. There's no way, he has them hid. His smile shows a smug sort of gaze. Nick was betting on it at least.

"Send them off to Daddy, yet?"

"Yeah, I did." No, he didn't do that, the expression didn't change, neither did the body motions.

"Got them in your pocket?"

"Heh. You kiddin'? I just said I sent them off to my Dad." Jim made a noise. Nick heard it. That's all he needed.

"What about Jim's?" There it was a small millisecond of disdain crossed his lips, not enough, though.

"No, that'd be too easy, huh?" He thought for a moment as the wolf's eyebrow raised before going back to the tell tale smirk. Nick backed up and went for the satchel. Jim was detained. "Something in here could maybe give me a hint?"

There was a nostril flare as Nick stared back. He went through it and found car keys. "Ah...where are they? The trunk?" No new movement, but he shook his head and chuckled.

"You ain't even close, Grimm. I said I sent them off."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What about..." Nick looked over the keys, there was a smaller one that looked like it belonged to a lock box. He held it up, and the blutbad's eyes flashed red.

"Okay, so you got a box with them in it. Where is it, Joe? I can get you out of this if you give me my property back."

"I ain't telling you nothing, Grimm! There ain't nothing in my car!" His behavior was getting belligerent as the threw more denial over having them.

"All right. Thanks. I'm going to check the under a seat." Jim made a noise.

"How'd he know!? Dammit I hate Grimms!"

Now he knew where it was. He walked out and looked at at least four vehicles and glanced at the key. It was a Dodge. Had to be. He tried the only Dodge Wrangler in front of him, unlocked the driver side door and threw it open. First order of business was to scoot the seat all the way up and climb into the back seat. Nothing there. He felt around and found cigarettes - which this vehicle reeked of. The musk was disgusting, that's for sure. He slide to the passenger side and pulled the seat all the way up and felt under it. There was a hammer, a crowbar, and a weird flap in the upholstery. Nick leaned down to pull at it and lo and behold underneath all of the ratted out red upholstery fabric, there was a box. He pulled it out, unlocked it, and there they were. Both keys. That was the most fulfilling moment of the day.

He heard footsteps coming towards the vehicle and jerked his head around to see who it was. It was Sam with his wild hair, slight beard, and same amount of hand me down clothing.

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. I just need my wallet and keys." Nick wasn't sure where those were, but he had a wild guess. He climbed into the front seat and opened the glove compartment. There the wallet sat nestled between a mound of papers and crumpled parking tickets. It was the badge and his wallet. There was no keys to be found. The Grimm saw Sam's hesitation and backwards step.

"You're a cop?" Great, he may still be in deep water. Nick sighed.

"Yeah, in Portland. But I'm not home, so..." Sam just shook his head. He looked petrified.

"Get back inside if you want your keys."

This day keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Notes: Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, um, still don't own this. Though, if NBC and WB want to give me some money, that'd be great! Or, you know, let a fangirl write some weird crossover of their two shows. That'd work too.

* * *

As soon as that door swung open, Nick entered the shack. He knew now he was in a junkyard. A few bad scenarios ran through his head, some of which were crime scenes he had to visit for bodies.

"You're a cop!?" Dean's overreaction echoed off the walls. Nick looked between the three men and then the two tied up and sighed. How to explain this without causing further harm and a body count? His eyes trailed over to Joe and Jim. Jim was a coyotl. That meant his pack was not far behind. Coyotls, like coyotes, travel in groups. They tended to keep to themselves, but if someone angered them, there could be Hell to pay. Joe, on the other hand, was a loner wesen, a wolf associated for many years with werewolves. Blutbad, while being treacherous, are very loyal to friends or family. Getting stuck between these two and then the three humans who had reflexes of someone hunting was disconcerting.

"Let me ask a question first." Dean's lips cinched into a tight line. Nick concluded it was not a good idea to say anything further. He was a loose cannon while his brother Sam was spinning his wheels and calculating. Quite a duo. Castiel was not present. That concerned him. An angel? What sort of wesen could he be? He healed all the ailments and pain. Angels couldn't exist. There's no evidence supporting it. Not anywhere in his family's records. Sam spoke up while the tense few seconds ticked by.

"What's the question?" Nick had a few but he narrowed it down to one.

"What are you going to do with these two?" Joe and Jim exchanged glances while Nick kept up with his narrative. "Because as I see it, they really didn't do anything wrong. They thought I was a threat and decided that I was a target."

The two men soon locked eyes with the Grimm. This caused another intense gaze. Nick turned towards Joe and a simple question rose into the air that confused the hunters.

"Are you reformed? Or do I have to make sure your family gets a head on their dinner table?"

Joe gulped. A hunter's death was more honorable and less terrifying than anything a Grimm could cook up. He squirmed in his bindings and locked eyes with Nick. Now would be a perfect time to rethink life and the choices made. And, he did.

"Yeah, got two kids at home. I can tell Ma not to make anymore of that stuff." That sufficed for an answer. Nick walked in close and whispered to him. "If you come after me, it won't be pretty. Better go join that church if you have one close by." Joe nodded and rose to his feet.

Dean and Bobby jerked their guns to point at the blutbad. Nick held up a hand.

"Wait, I'll explain it to you both. Don't shoot him unless you want arrested." Threats always worked with criminals, and he assumed he was dealing with criminal activity. Joe nodded to Nick and backed away towards the door. Nick studied every movement.

"And I didn't cut off those Seelengut's heads in Denver. It was a reaper, but your father should know more about that, am I right?" Joe stumbled out the door. There was too many guns for him to argue as he ran for his vehicle. Jim shook as Nick came in close.

"Don't get your family in on this because I'll have a few things to say to them that they won't like." The coyotl agreed with a shaken response as he was untied. It really was tough to be the big bad Grimm sometimes. When let go, Joe hurried out of the shack while guns were pointed at Nick's back. This will be the explanation of the century, that's for sure. Dean ripped through the tense silence with a bark.

"Why would you let a werewolf go?!" Nick rolled the question over in his head and then came to a conclusion to end it with a question.

"If you were so scared, why didn't you shoot them both?" Dean faltered. Sam must have wondered the same thing, and the older brother shook his head.

"It didn't feel right." Bobby sighed and lowered his gun.

"You wanna know why I didn't? I can shoot 'em later. The way you were played up as dangerous, I thought you'd be some firecracker when you woke up that'd burn the shed down with a mean glare."  
At least it was honest. Nick exhaled and turned around to face them. Sam looked as unsure as ever and Dean, well he kept a firm grip on that shotgun of his.

"I'm not that capable, honestly. Look, just ask a question, one at a time and I'll answer. I need my keys back, and I believe Sam probably has them at this point." Sam nodded. Nick knew if he didn't answer anything, he would be a sitting duck.

"First question was if I was a cop. I'm a detective in Portland. I came here to witness an auction after something that has been handed down through my family for generations was found and is going up for bid as an archaeological artifact." He was not going to tell them that it was a key that helps to unlock the trove of the sacking of Constantinople during the Third Holy Crusade in the Middle Ages. Dean still pointed his gun at Nick's face, his distrust radiated from him.

"What's a Grimm?"

That was hard to answer. Nick's eyes flicked to Bobby who was deeply interested.

"Someone who can see things that most people can't. Uh...like the fact you thought Joe was a werewolf? I could sense and see it before you could?"

"That's it, then? They made it sound like you were a harbinger of death or somethin'." Nick winced. Traditionally, he's supposed to be. Bobby did not have to know that. He jammed his hands into his pockets and finally formed enough logical words.

"That's something I get called a lot by those types of people." Sam's eyes narrowed, trying to understand. Nick was being as transparent as possible given that he has a gun pointed directly at his forehead and the overwhelming odds of being shot. He remained calm. The youngest and tallest of the three finally spoke up.

"Those types of people. You make it sound like werewolves are normal...and what's a coyotl?" That was more than one inquiry, but it was a single thought process. It'll be tough to answer given that he just met these guys, and they actually believe in werewolves and probably ghosts and unidentified flying objects. Still, the angel really concerned him. Something else was here, something not natural and he couldn't put his finger on it. It felt like these guys policed that sort of thing. Nick dismissed the line of thought to formulate a logical explanation.

"They aren't werewolves, they call themselves Blutbad. And a coyotl, well, they are a coyote type of wesen." Before he could allow Bobby or Sam or Dean to implore further, he continued. "Wesen are a race of creatures that pass as human, but they aren't. Uh...think of it as a fairy tale where all the animals talk? Well, there's a reason why those stories exist, and the talking animals are mostly human." Even said out loud, this sounds ridiculous, he was waiting for one of them to question his sanity when Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This caused Sam to jerk away and exhale.

"Cas! Please, stop doing that..." Castiel blinked at Sam and Nick got a full detailed picture of wings. Gunmetal grey wings. Feathers were all over the place, and it was all he could do from having a tense panic attack. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he tried to breathe. Bobby chuckled for a second.

"You look like you've had a come tah Jesus moment..." Nick shook his head, and all the logic in he had was silenced by the sight of an angel in front of him. Castiel gazed over at him and nodded.

"I did not know you were called a Grimm, but I understand that wesen were in the room." Again, Nick couldn't speak as all he had ever known from his theological studies from classes, his family's memoirs, and all of the catalogues in his personal archive did not prepare him for this.

"Though, what my Father did named them wouldn't be what they call themselves presently." Father? The Father? Nick blinked several times and stared for one minute longer. Dean exhaled, dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell me I've been hunting monsters with you and they ain't really monsters?" Castiel paused and glanced back at Dean. He shook his head. That was a negatory, Ghostwriter.

"You go after the bad ones, so in that instance, they are monsters. As much as it is Nick's duty to." Sam grew more and more fascinated.

"So, he ain't human." Dean huffed and put his gun down.

"No, I'm human..." Nick shifted his weight, that never was questioned before and it was uncomfortable.

"What do you know that could help us on our errands?" Sam finally stepped forward and asked.

"I don't know, what do you do?" The Grimm almost regretted asking.

"We're hunters. We hunt down monsters, ghosts, and demons among other things."

Upon further evaluation and how honest Sam was about this fact, Nick felt a little more compelled to try and fathom this insane information. It was hard to digest. Granted, he was staring at an angel. There was only one way out of this, and it almost made him cringe to trust this group of men.

"Look, I'll give you a little advice if you take me to my car and give me back my keys. My car's probably at a place called The Townsmen Motel. You don't have to trust me, but those two clubbed me over the head and the last place I remember being was in my room."

Dean and Sam agreed in silence. It's not a good idea to kill a cop, even if that one has weird abilities and may not be human.

"That's in Independence." Wait, he wasn't in that sleepy little town? Where was this? Nick shifted his weight from foot to foot. He did not dare move forward. Not with Bobby standing in silence and staring him down. Sam must have noticed the question he itched to ask and obliged.

"You're one town down. This is Coffeyville."

Oh great, that sounded like a ways off the beaten path.

"How far are we from the motel?"

"I'd say 'bout a good half an hour." Dean guessed. That was as good as any. Nick was a fish out of water right now. He nodded, taking in how the two brothers acted towards each other. "You can sit in the back with Cas."

Nick steered his gaze to the angel. "Uh...there's no way..."

Dean's eyebrow rose. "Woah ho, too much of a city slicker to get in the back with a guy in some beat up business clothes?"

Sam snickered and Castiel didn't comprehend what was happening. He looked down at what he was wearing as Nick interrupted Dean's tirade.

"No, how am I supposed to fit?" And there was a moment of silence as both brothers paused and looked back in unison. Sam sputtered.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? How am I supposed to fit with those wings in the back of any car?"

Dean marched forward towards the Grimm. It was like Nick was speaking a foreign language. "Uh, his wings aren't visible."

Oh no. Now there's more of an interrogation, he could feel it as Sam opened his mouth. It became clear that he opened up a new can of worms by speaking up. Nick waved off any questions before they started in. "Nevermind. The back works fine."

Sam and Dean gave each other a sage nod and motioned for the Grimm to follow them out of the shack. Castiel followed their lead while Bobby trailed behind the weird parade through a pile of old cars and rusted heaps of scrap metal.

The tallest of the two didn't skip a beat. "So, you actually see his wings?"

Nick's shoulders sagged. This was going to be something to write about in his memoirs, he felt it.

* * *

Notes: Yup, another chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
